Devastation
by cutiepie100
Summary: Nick couldn't believe it...his own brother had his hands all over Miley, the one girl Nick cared about. Why would Joe do this to him? And it hurt so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story!!! I have some good ideas for this and I really hope you enjoy reading it. I PROMISE I'll KEEP UPDATING UNTIL IT'S DONE. **

**Chapter One**

Nick couldn't believe it, in fact, he didn't even want to believe it, yet he was still seeing it with his own naked eyes. Watching as Joe's hand trailed up and down Miley's back, while kissing her gently on the lips. Her back was up against the wall, allowing Joe have to have complete control. Nick heard the moans that she made and when she did, his heart stopped. He even almost dropped the two guitars that he was holding. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. But after he reopened his eyes, he realized that tears were threatening and he felt a powerful feeling of hurt and betrayal.

_I have to get out of here; I can't let them see me._

He managed to escape backstage and quickly walk out of Arnway Arena, where they would be performing in about two nights later.

As soon as he reached outside, he caught his breath and felt the hot Florida sun beam down on him.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see who it was.

"Relax honey." Mrs. Jonas laughed while running a hand lovingly through her son's curls. "Is everything okay?" Her smile faded as her hand reached his forehead. "You're burning up…are you getting too hot?"

Nick shook his head. "Um…no Mom, I just need to lie down."

"Do you want to get Kevin to help you carry your stuff back to the hotel room?"

"That's okay. I already did it." Nick wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm going to see if dad can give me a ride to the hotel."

"Well Tish and I are taking Noah and Frankie to the beach for a while. I'll see you later" She leaned foreword and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Get some rest….please. You've been up all night."

Nick could definitely understand why his mother was so worried. Both of his parents had been very protective of him ever since he was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes.

While he was sitting on the bus, he hadn't spoken a word to his father. Well that was probably because he was on the cell phone the whole ride there…and Nick had too much on his mind. He just sat in the front seat and just let all of the horribly devastating thoughts run through his head.

He cared so much about Miley, and Joe knew that. Why would his own brother do that too him? Nick could always trust Joe with anything. The main question was why? He was sure that his own girlfriend actually had the same feelings for him.

Nick could start to feel more tears threatening but he forced them away. He hadn't felt this much pain in so long. He just wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He hated crying, especially in front of people, even his own family. It just makes a guy look weak.

**-------------------------------------**

He slept for most of the day. He looked at his phone to check the time. 4 o clock.

He slowly got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to splash warm water on his face.

Just then, he heard the door open and close and the sound of Miley's giggling caused Nick to freeze. The bathroom door was halfway closed, but Joe and Miley obviously didn't know that he was in the bathroom.

"Joe…Joe seriously. We shouldn't do this." He heard Miley say. "What about Nick? I mean…I'm actually cheating on my boyfriend."

"Miley, Miley, Miley…. You worry too much." Miley softly giggled when Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Nick's the most clueless person I know, he'll never find out."

The words hurt and Nick felt an overwhelming anger take over him.

"Okay well, we shouldn't be in here, because one of them will probably walk in."

"You're right. Let's go somewhere else." And with that Joe took Miley's hand and pulled her out of the room.

With a heavy heart, a weary Nick decided that he needed a shower.

**-------------------------------------  
**

"Nick…." Miley began while the two were eating dinner at the hotel that night. "You've been quiet all night…What's wrong?"

Nick nervously picked at his food. He didn't know why he even agreed to have dinner with her.

"Look Miley…." It was a struggle to find the right words. "I really don't think that..." He paused for a moment. "We should have a relationship….anymore."

Her eyes grew wide and he could easily see the hurt and disbelief written all over her face. "But…but why?" She stammered.

"I just…I can't deal with it….it's too hard right now." Nick said in a low voice.

"But…I just don't understand…what went wrong?" Her voice broke as she spoke.

Nick's eyes met her sad ones, slowly shook his head and stood up. "I should go…"

He started to walk away when Miley's voice stopped him.

"Nick, please…there has to be a reason why." She begged.

"I don't need to explain anything." Nick said with a little more strength in his voice. And thankfully, Miley was surrounded by a few little girls who wanted her autograph, leaving him a chance to escape.

Back in the room, Kevin and Nick were sitting on Kevin's bed. "Nick…do you want to talk about it?" Kevin asked a silent Nick softly. "You haven't spoken all night and you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I'd rather not…."

"Weren't you just with Miley?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah…."

"What happened?" Kevin asked him.

"Kevin…I broke up with Miley."

Kevin's eyes grew wide in shock. "What? Why? You two were inseparable."

"Well early this morning, when we were helping set up for the concert. I saw Miley and…Joe…and they were…" Nick couldn't even finish his sentence. God, why did this have to hurt so much?

"Oh my god Nick, I'm so sorry." Kevin gave his brother a hug. "I can't believe that Joe would do that. That's horrible. I'm going to kill him."

Nick once again, refused to cry, even though tears were threatening. "I cared so much about her, and we were so close. It all just went downhill after today. And now performing together is going to be even harder…because they'll be tension. I don't even want to talk to Joe…hell I haven't seen him all day."

"Don't worry buddy." Kevin ruffled Nick's hair. "Everything's going to work out just fine."

Just then a knock was heard at the door, after Kevin opened the door, Mrs. Jonas waltzed in. "Tomorrow night we're all going out to dinner. So meet at the hotel around 6ish…and we're taking the limo to somewhere incredible."

"Mom have you seen Joe?" Kevin asked him.

"Yes, he's playing pool with Billy Ray at the pool hall down the street. Probably won't be back till way later. Goodnight."

**--------------------------------------**

**I know, I ended it kind of weird. But other than that, is the story okay? I really need some reviews, but please be nice. And don't worry, there won't be sex…and besides I totally forgot that the Jonas Brothers wear purity rings! But yeah I'll be updating sometime this weekend. It'll probably won't be any longer than a two shot though. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up early, before his brothers

**Hey guys. I really hope you like this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ANYHING.**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

Nick woke up early, before his brothers. After grabbing his ipod, he quietly tip toed out of the room to go down to the continental breakfast. He shoved cereal into his mouth, not remembering the last time he actually ate.

He was tried, but he had so much on his mind that he didn't bother to sleep in a few more hours. Mrs. Jonas soon came to join him. She looked sweaty from her morning run and groaned when she sat down next to him.

"Maybe getting up that early wasn't the best idea." Nick chuckled when he heard his mother's exasperated words. "Anyway, you're up early."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah...I guess I just wasn't tired." Even though he was.

"Are you sure everything's okay? You barely spoke to your brothers yesterday. Do you want me to-"

"Mom," Nick cut her off before she could say anything more. "Please stop worrying. I'm fine."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss Nick on the cheek. "I better go shower. Tonight, we're all going out to dinner. Us, Billy Ray, Tish, Noah, Miley, we're all going."

Nick slowly nodded. "Sounds…good."

"Allright, I'm heading up." And with that his mother was gone.

Nick stayed sitting in the hotel lobby thinking for a while, until he decided that he should go back up to the room. Putting the headphones in his ears, he made his way toward the elevator.

He had the music blasting one of his favorite Maroon 5 songs as he opened the door. Once inside, he saw Joe and Kevin sitting on the couch, having a one on one conversation. Nick couldn't hear what they were saying because of the music, but they both acknowledged his presence when they both turned and looked at him.

Feeling oddly nervous, Nick turned the music down and just stood there, staring back at his brothers. For a brief moment, no one said anything.

"Am I not welcome in our room?" Nick knew that his tone sounded a little cold, but he almost didn't care.

Kevin and Joe were surprised at Nick's sudden behavior, for he wasn't usually like that at all. But then again, they could understand.

"No we were just talking that's all…" Kevin said slowly.

Nick just nodded in response and turned away to head for the door when Joe's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Nick?" Joe's voice was quiet and Nick could sense the feeling that Joe knew now.

"I'm going out and I probably won't be back until it's time to go to dinner." He boldly said, realizing that he was going to need a change of clothes.

He scrambled around the hotel, kicking or throwing, rather a little too forcefully, whatever was in his way in search for his sweatshirt. "Where is that fucking sweatshirt?" Nick hissed under his breath, even though his brothers heard him.

Joe stood up and went over to the coat hanger and handed it to him. "Here you go buddy." He said softly.

Nick suddenly felt a mixture of sadness and guilt. All he wanted to do was break down right then and there. There was so much emotion and his heart was so broken, he felt like he was carrying a really heavy weight. He calmly took the sweatshirt from Joe's hands and muttered softly, "I'm going to go now." Not wanting to say anything more, Nick turned and started to leave but felt a warm hand touch his shoulder to stop him.

"When you want to talk to me again, let me know." Joe said gently. There was a long pause for a moment, until he said, "I wouldn't want to talk to me either." Joe stared at the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets. The words hit Nick like a ton of bricks. He just slowly backed away, once again fighting tears and walked out of the room.

Nick wasn't going very far at all. He just was going to the tour bus. He just needed to relax a little. He didn't want to talk to anyone. All he wanted to do was sit on his bed and strum on his guitar.

**--**

The restaurant was crowded. Nick and Joe weren't speaking and pretending like there was nothing going on between them. Everyone was talking and laughing.

Nick didn't couch his food that night, and he barely said a word. He didn't even look at Miley that whole night, who was also pretending like he didn't exist. He could hear her giggle a little too loudly at something that Joe had said. Joe was acting completely normal. After all, Joe was like that, he gets over things quickly.

Dinner was a blur and Nick found himself back in the limo. He suddenly didn't feel well, and he was starting to get an overwhelming headache and a horrible feeling of loneliness. It was a weird thought too, how could he be surrounded by his family and friends, all the people he loved, and still feel hopelessly alone?

After the limo dropped everyone off at the hotel, Nick numbly made his way back to the room, closely behind Kevin and Joe. The room was freezing, but Nick was too upset to notice. He was scared that he was going to break down in front of his brothers. But they weren't paying attention to him anyway. They were laughing about an interview at a radio station they had to do a few days ago.

Nick began changing into more comfortable clothes. He took off his tie and jacket and replaced them with a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He decided that his black dress pants were comfortable enough to keep on, so he left them on.

Without saying a word, or even looking at his brothers, Nick managed to escape the room and escape the hotel. He just wanted to be alone.

**--**

"Where'd Nick go?" Kevin asked, searching for the remote of the TV.

Joe looked around. "I don't know he was just in here a few seconds ago."

Kevin sighed. "He was so quiet tonight and he wasn't around most of the day today. It's starting to worry me."

Before Joe could respond, a soft knock was heard at the door. It was Miley.

"Hey guys is Nick in here?" Miley asked softly.

Joe shook his head. "He just randomly left."

Miley's eyes grew wide. "Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. I'll betcha anything he's down in that hot tub right now." Kevin said. "When Nick's upset about something, he usually goes off by himself, and we just give him the space he needs first before we go talk to him."

"I just had a note I wanted to give him." Miley waved the note in the air, but put it back in her pocket. "But I guess it can wait." She sighed. "I just feel so horrible about this whole thing. He'll probably never want to talk to me ever again." Joe then felt an overwhelming guilt take over him.

**--**

Nick was slowly strumming "Hello Beautiful" on his guitar. He wasn't singing, or humming. He was just playing, closing his eyes. It was calming to him. But he soon finished the song, and he gently set his guitar down.

The song was still playing in his head as he sat in silence. He felt a huge rush of sadness and he finally allowed himself to cry. He buried his face in his hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. It had been so long since he cried, and the pain and the unbearable hurt was just too unreal.

Soon he heard the door slowly open, and Nick found himself face to face with Joe, standing before him.

Nick froze. He was startled to see his brother, the person he didn't want to talk to or even look at. They just stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word. But Nick couldn't take the tension, so he just slowly shook his head, buried his face in his hands and just cried.

Joe quickly walked over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close and just let him cry. He could feel Nick's body shaking in his arms, so he started to make comforting, soothing circles on his back. As Joe held him, Nick couldn't think of any reason why he didn't want anything to do with his brother in the first place – he couldn't have possibly figured this whole thing out on his own.

After a while, Nick was beginning to feel the heavy weight lifted off his shoulders - all of his emotions were released and he managed to calm down. He let go of Joe and wiped his now bloodshot, puffy eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nick…I never wanted to hurt you. Ever." Joe said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Words can't explain how sorry I am."

Nick didn't respond, he just kept his eyes to the floor and started twiddling his thumbs.

"I forgive you." Nick looked up at his brother with sincere eyes. "Look I don't want a girl to tear us apart, and it just hurt because… I didn't know that you'd…do something like that I guess. But hey, it happens. I'll get over it." Nick stood up and started to walk over to put his guitar in the case.

Joe shook his head. "Nick. Face it. I'm an idiot."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, most of the time." His face broke out into a grin.

"I'm serious." Joe's expression was stern and Nick sighed and went back to sit next to his brother. "I'm probably never going to forgive myself."

"Joe, you're the only one who understands me, you're there for me all the time. You know more secrets about me than Kevin and even after what happened; I'll still always trust you, no matter what. You're the best brother anyone could ever have." Nick paused for a moment, because his voice was breaking. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

Joe's had a small smile on his face and reached over and gave his brother a hug.

"You're there for me all the time too. I wouldn't be anywhere without you. This whole band never would've happened if it weren't for you." Joe said, gently releasing him and wiping the new tears off Nick's face. "Just please know that I'm sorry and hurting you, hurt me even more."

Nick buried his face in his brother's shoulders. "I love you man." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too fro bro." Joe held Nick tight for a moment and then slowly let go. "We better get back." He said softly.

"Yeah. Nick nodded in agreement.

**--**

"There you guys are." Kevin was sitting on his bed. "Is everything….okay?"

Joe nodded in response. "Yeah we're fine. We just…" He glanced at Nick, who was looking down at the floor. "We're just…fine."

Kevin nodded. "So are you really going to keep things done with Miley?" He asked as Joe and Nick walked over to sit on Joe's couch, facing Kevin.

"I'll probably talk to her tomorrow, but yeah, mostly likely I will end it. I'm not going to let a girl come between us. Relationships may come and go but I'll always have my family."

"Guys…it's almost New Years…and after New Years…you know what that means?, We'll be on the road. On our own tour." Joe said with a smirk on his face. "

"Hollywood, here we come, baby." Kevin said with a laugh.

**Okay, I'm really sorry that was kind of corny. And I promise Kevin will be in the next chapter more. And there will be a NILEY moment in the next chapter as well. Please review!! They urge me to keep writing. Expect an update this weekend. **


End file.
